marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Exiles (Earth-1026)
Name This article needs a reality designation. -- Annabell (talk) 08:35, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :It also needs to be split, as it's referring to two different groups for some reason. Monolith616 (talk) 11:17, September 16, 2018 (UTC) ::Actually, it's the same team, but with Radioactive Man replacing Blink. ::--TMAO (talk) 16:07, September 16, 2018 (UTC) :::No...? One group is the Exiles from an alternate future timeline. The other is the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants from Nocturne's home reality. The White Dwarf and Hyve aren't the same versions either. They're two different groups that have a surface similarity to one another. Monolith616 (talk) 22:28, September 16, 2018 (UTC) ::::No, they're the same group. They were assumed to be the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants by the media of Earth-2182 in . The entry for Earth-1026 in the Appendix confirms this Exiles group was composed of characters from . ::::--TMAO (talk) 02:44, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::Nonsense. The Appendix is a non-canon website and has no authority to "confirm" anything. You're referring to a third-hand, unquoted statement that website supposedly got from Califiore, which contradicts statements from the comics themselves and even statements on the same Appendix page. Califiore's statement that they're all from 2128 doesn't match the individual entries reinforcing that White Dwarf is from Earth-1010, Beast is from Earth-902 and Hyve is from Earth-9470. :::::And EVEN IF we take Califiore's statement as gospel, it still does NOT say what you're claiming, that "they were assumed to be the BoeM by the media". In fact, the Cyclops entry from the Appendix claims he formed the Brotherhood in 2182, served with the Exiles, then eventually returned home and recruited 2182 doppelgangers of his Exiles teammates before appearing in Exiles #41-42. So, according to that section of the Appendix article, the Brotherhood and Exiles are two different groups. :::::With respect to the Appendix, that article's writer was clearly making stuff up in order to get everything tied together in his own mind. The Marvel Wiki deserves to rely on better sources than copying half-baked ideas from another website. Monolith616 (talk) 11:46, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::::Okay, I have to agree that it isn't that reliable given what's written in the related profiles, but in no moment I said that that entry confirmed my claiming. I said: ::::::* "The entry for Earth-1026 in the Appendix confirms this Exiles group was composed of characters from X-Men: Millennial Visions #2000" ::::::...and: ::::::* "They were assumed to be the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants by the media of Earth-2182 in Exiles #41" ::::::...which are two different things. ::::::In Exiles #41, the anchorwoman presenting the news about Cyclops' return says: "You are looking at amateur video shot early this morning following a FBI raid on a warehouse in Jersey City. Details are sketchy, but you can clearly see the former X-Man known as '''Cyclops leading a group of as yet unidentified mutants in a daring escape. Although officials have no further comment at this time, one can't help but wonder if this signals the emergence of a new Brotherhood of Evil Mutants.'''" That's what I was referencing to with "They were assumed to be the Brotherhood of Evil Mutants by the media of Earth-2182 in Exiles #41." ::::::Anyway, which comics have statements that contradict them being the same group? ::::::--TMAO (talk) 17:05, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::::You're correct. I missed that statement in #41 while searching #42 instead. My apologies. The group is referred to as "Cyclops and his renegade Brotherhood of Evil Mutants" in #42's Previously page, however. That alone should be enough to separate the teams, under the Mystique's Brotherhood / Freedom Force scenario. A change of name and even a small difference in membership put the Brotherhood and Freedom Force on two separate pages. :::::::There's also the fact that these Exiles are from an alternate future timeline. The Blink of Earth-1026 in these Exiles is an alternate future version of Blink of Earth-928 from the present day Exiles. By the same token, the Cyclops of Earth-2182 leads the Brotherhood, but it is an alternate future version of Cyclops-2182 who is part of the Exiles. :::::::I know it gets messy when we're talking about a team composed of various alternate versions to begin with, but it's no different that what we're seeing right now in ...the present day O5 X-Men and the future O5 X-Men will each receive different reality designations. The modern Brotherhood of Earth-2128 and the possible future incarnation that joined the Exiles in MV2001 would also receive different reality designations. Monolith616 (talk) 19:53, September 17, 2018 (UTC) ::::::::Ah, I see. I skipped the recap page of Exiles #42 while reading it, sorry. Yeah, the page should be split too. Returning to the topic of the page's name, is the reality where this team of Exiles was formed known? If not, we'll probably have to assign a TRN to it, right? Renaming it to "Exiles (Future) (Multiverse)" is an option too, but "Future" would be displayed instead of "Multiverse" (its reality designation) in disambiguation pages, so I'm not sure about it. ::::::::--TMAO (talk) 20:23, September 17, 2018 (UTC) :::::::::I'd go with Exiles (Earth-1026). As described in the A-Z, Earth-1026 is where "Alternate future Blink continued to take mutants on missions to save other universes". Monolith616 (talk) 01:17, September 18, 2018 (UTC)